


me & you

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Rating for Language, peck peck peck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont





	me & you

She had hot pink acrylic nails and they were tapping on her phone.

_Click. Click. Click._

His fingers started hitting the keyboard harshly, way harder than necessary. _Of fucking course._ He likes Cindy, he really does, but he doesn't like it when she cuddles up to him with her overly bedazzled phone when he's trying to work. He doesn't like to say it, but she's nuisance to him during this time. Felix knew she was trying to be quiet, only using her phone and not talking, but he also knew she would crack sooner or later, begging for attention. It's not her fault- she's a naturally needy person.

The tapping stopped. _Oh, no. _

"Felix?" _Right on cue. _

He merely hummed, eyes never leaving the documents on his screen. He could feel her huff besides him, wrapping her arms around his bicep, latching herself onto him. He could feel her cheek against his shoulder and her blonde hair tickling his neck. 

"Can we do something? Like watch a movie?" She mumbled, squeezing harder. He groaned internally.

"I'm working." He responded nonchalantly causing Cindy to whine into his arm. He almost smiled. _She's cute_.

"You've been working all day. Take a break." She let go of his arm and sat up onto her knees. She crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed, finally turning towards her and making eye contact. Her bottom lip was pushed out in a pout, and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were furrowed. He let his eyes wander downwards, then back up to her face (Her face was probably his favorite physical attribute. Very pretty.).

"Is that my shirt?" He raised an eyebrow and watched as the pink dusted over her cheeks, letting the smallest hint of a smile creep onto his face. Her eyes lit up slightly.

"Maybe," She muttered, "Don't change the subject. You're distracting me."

"Hypocrite! I'm trying to work!"

"Don't be an asshole." She rolled her eyes gracefully, waving her hand dismissively. He felt his eye twitch.

"Bitch."

"You know it!" She winked and he rolled his eyes. 

"Just shut up and let me work, please." He turned back to his computer. He heard Cindy huff beside him, before a perfectly manicured hand reached over and slapped his laptop shut. His hands started to shake.

".. What. The fuck." He seethed, whipping his head towards his girlfriend. She grinned, leaning closer. There was barely a centimeter between them now.

_"Shut me up, Felix." _And she kissed him.

It was swift, small, and more of a peck than anything. He barely had time to reciprocate anything before she pulled away, grinning at the fact that he chased her lips with his own. The corners of his lips curled downwards, frowning, as he reached upwards and cupped her face with his hand, causing her to giggle lightly. He pulled her closer and pressed their lips together again, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He could feel her smiling into the kiss that really only lasted a moment longer than the last. He gripped her shoulder and pushed her away playfully, causing her to fall onto her back. She yelped.

"Are you satisfied now?" He let himself smirk lightly. She snorted (She hated when she snorted, but he personally loved it) and nodded. He shifted himself back into his original position, opening his laptop again on his lap. 

There was a mutual glance, and Felix patted a spot next to him on the bed; She scrambled to get closer and rest her head on his shoulder, immediately whipping out her bedazzled phone and tapping away.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Thank the lord my documents automatically save._


End file.
